


Playing Cupid

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, lucifer ruling hell, rowena plays matchmaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: After Lucifer gives Crowley and Rowena the opinion to leave Hell rather than be prisoners, they call Sam and Dean for a temporary place to stay and be protected. During her stay, Rowena notices how Dean and Castiel act around each other, and decides to have a little fun setting them up.





	1. Chapter 1

"Let's go, Fergus! Do you want to get killed?" Rowena was already heading towards the so-called palace's exit, watching Lucifer with a mixture of fear, confidence, and hatred. Lucifer smirked at Crowley, looking at him expectantly. The only thing he had to say was, "I'd agree with your mommy, doggy. It's time for you to go. Or if you feel like it, you could stay and be a slave again?"

"This. Isn't. Over." Crowley insisted, glaring at Lucifer the whole time Rowena was pulling him away. "I can walk, Mother."

"Then do! I won't carry you, do I look like a servant!" Rowena loosened her grip on him. "Where will we go now?" 

"Anywhere far away from here."

"That won't do, and you know it! Lucifer will have demons watching us or something even worse, Fergus." Rowena was frowning and watching her son, who sighed in defeat. "I'd say go to a place that's warded, but we don't exactly know of anywhere like that, now do we?"

"I do." Crowley was already pulling out his phone. "Let me make a call." 

"Don't take long, dearie," Rowena replied, putting emphasis on the last word. Crowley rolled his eyes and went through his contact list, pausing on 'Not Moose.' 

"Squirrel," he greeted when Dean answered. "It's been too long." 

"What do you want, Crowley?" 

"Now, what makes you think I want something?" He was slightly smirking as he said it, while Rowena was watching him warily. "Fine, it's not a social call. Lucifer kicked me out of my own kingdom." Noticing Dean's silence, he commented, "Shocking, I know."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"While I would love you to defeat the devil for me, my heart- well, lack of heart- won't let that happen. All I need is a place to stay."

"No." Dean hung up the phone, but Crowley refused to let him go that easily. He called him right back, and when he didn't answer, he called back again. 

The third time around, Sam answered instead of Dean. "What?" he instantly demanded. 

"I already explained it to the squirrel. I'm not explaining it to the moose." 

"Why are you calling, Crowley?"

"I need a place to stay. The devil kicked me out of my own palace, along with my wonderful mother." He said the word 'wonderful' in a sarcastic tone, ignoring when Rowena gasped in mock surprise. "You supposedly have the safest place in the world as your home, and I'll have to stay there."

"No way." Before Sam hung up, Rowena snatched the phone away. "Look, Samuel," she began. "It won't be for long. And you know a son listens to his mother, right? I'll keep Fergus under control."

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"You'll find out, if you let us stay with you." Sam sighed. "I can tell you want to say yes."

"We won't cause any trouble, if that's what you're worried about," Crowley chimed in. "Plus, I thought you loved doing the right thing. Are you really doing the right thing if you leave us out here? Hmm?"

Sam didn't speak, just remained quiet, thinking. "I'll call back." He hung up the phone, calling for Dean. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean was eating a burger he'd gotten on his last grocery run, holding a beer in his other hand. 

"You know Crowley will keep calling if you don't say yes, right?"

"I don't care, Sammy." When Sam was quiet, Dean sighed. "He's trying to trick you, you know that, right?" More silence. "He's messing with your mind! He's Crowley, and that's what he does."

"Well, he won't cause much trouble, apparently."

"How do you even know that?" 

"Both he and Rowena promised. Apparently, 'a son listens to his mother.'" 

"Wait, now there's Rowena, too? No way."

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "Think about it, Dean. Maybe we can use them for information. We never said we'd be nice, right?"

Dean thought about it, and then finally said, "So, say we do let them stay, and they mess everything up. Whose fault is that?" He pointedly looked at Sam. 

"We kill them, or at least torture them. They can die."

"We just kill the king of Hell and his mother?" Dean scoffed. "Not the worst idea," he reluctantly admitted. "Let's ask someone about it first." Mostly to himself, Dean said, "Hey, Cas? Get your feathery ass over here for a minute, will you?" 

"Hello, Dean. Sam." The angel appeared just seconds later. "What do you need?"

"Your opinion." Sam stepped towards Cas. "Crowley and Rowena are both asking to stay here with us because Lucifer kicked them out of Hell."

"Why would you let them stay?" The angel tilted his head in confusion, squinting his eyes. "I don't understand."

"We can torture them, Cas, or use them for information." Dean patted Cas's shoulder. "Take some time to think about it. The longer the better," he added with a quick smirk. 

"I'll think about it." Cas sat down. "But if Lucifer kicked them both out, then why would they need protection? He clearly wants nothing to do with them."

Dean spoke up next. "Cas, you were his vessel for a while. You know him. Would he really let them off easy?"

"I suppose not."

"Think they can stay?" Sam showed up with a book in his hands, open to a page with a foreign spell on it. "We can even use this spell here. It weakens all 'forms of evil' so they can't do any major damage." He dropped the book in front of Cas. "Take a look."

After a minute or so, Cas nodded. "This may work."

"Let's call them, then," Sam said, picking up Dean's phone. Cas looked over his shoulder. "If memory serves correctly, Crowley is '666,' he commented. 

"What else could it be?" Dean asked, swiping his phone from Sam. "I'll do the talking." He selected the contact, then waited.

"Squirrel." Crowley picked up after the first ring. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but Moose was the one who said he'd call back."

"Well, it's me." 

"Knew you couldn't stay away. Made a decision?"

"Yes, Crowley. You can stay, for now." Dean out extra emphasis on the 'for now.' "But try anything, and I mean anything, and you're dead... or worse."

"We understand, don't we, Mother?" Crowley's tone was especially cheery. Rowena added a quick "Of course," and then the deal was done.

Both mother and son arrived within the next minute. "Hello Samuel, Dean." Rowena's eyes fixed on Cas. "Angel." Crowley was less formal, just calling out, "Moose. Squirrel," without acknowledging Cas. 

The angel shared a look with Dean. "You're finding your own way around," Sam said. "End of story."

"You're lucky I have a great sense of direction, Samuel." Rowena was already starting to explore and look around, picking up various books and putting them back down. "You know, this isn't how I expected you... hunters... to live." She slightly smirked. "But you never know, now do you?"

"Mother." Crowley already sounded done. "Enough."

"If you insist, Fergus." She and Crowley sat down opposite each other, trying way too hard not to look at each other. Sam just muttered to Dean and Cas, "I'll work the spell, you two watch them." 

"Why me, Sammy?"

"Just keep an eye on them."

After Sam left, Rowena turned to Dean, smirking. "Honestly, this looks more like a place I'd live in than you. Maybe I'll move in here," she added. "Thoughts?"

"Don't even start, you bitch." He started to move towards her, but Cas put a hand on his arm, pulling him back. For a half of a second, they looked at each other in some way that looked like it should have been secret, then went back to normal. Rowena caught it, whispering to her son, "Did you see that?"

"See what, Mother?"

"That look! What are you, blind?"

"No, and I don't care."

"You could at least pretend to care. I do it all the time." Then, with a self-satisfied smile, she looked away from Crowley, and back to Dean and Cas. The angel kept watching Dean when he wasn't looking, almost like he were checking him out in the most subtle way possible. He was good at hiding it, she had to admit. "Oh, Dean," she called out.

"What now?" Cas's hand was being held just above his arm, ready to pull him back at any time. 

"I was just wondering if working a spell counts as- how did you say it?- 'trying anything?'" She chuckled. "As a witch, my work is most important to me. You should know, with your family business."

"Yes, it does." When Rowena turned away, Dean commented, "You won't be able to do anything pretty soon."

"What was that about, Mother? Are you trying to get us kicked out?" Crowley glared at his mother, waiting for an answer. 

"It'll be clear in the end, Fergus dear." 

"Whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

Even though Cas and Crowley were up earliest, it was Rowena who was first to the kitchen. She was humming to herself and setting up the table before Sam or Dean got there, even cooking food, managing to handle eggs, bacon and coffee all at the same time. 

Crowley entered the kitchen after her, followed by Cas, who was trying to put distance between them. "Mother, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Fergus?" Rowena put emphasis on her son's given name, and he slightly shuddered at it. "I'm trying to be a good houseguest!" She smiled sweetly at Cas. "Do you like anything in your coffee?"

"No." He tried to hide the fact that he was subtly glaring at Crowley, but of course, Rowena caught it and asked, "Did my son do anything to you?" 

Before the angel could say something, Crowley started defending himself. "All we did was have a little chat, Mother. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh, well, what did you talk about?" Directing a look at Cas, she explained, "He barely tells me anything. I'm his mother, he should at least talk to me!" 

"I simply told him about how unfair it was that I lost my crown the way I did. He's a very good listener. Could be a therapist." He didn't miss the way Cas rolled his eyes. "It's true."

"Enough, Fergus, he obviously doesn't want to talk about it," Rowena said, checking the table to make sure everything was in order. "Now, sit!" Crowley sighed, but took a seat, eyeing Rowena's cooking uneasily. "Mother," he began, "Last I checked, you don't cook." 

"Well, I picked up a few recipes. Much better than what I gave you as a child, Fergus." 

"Of course it is, when I was a child, you barely cooked, and when you did, it was awful. I'm honestly amazed it didn't kill me." He pushed the plate aside. "I don't eat anyway, Mother, and you know it. I'd at least like some tea, if you wouldn't mind." Rowena sighed, but started preparing tea anyway, humming still, but quieter. 

"Do Sam and Dean always sleep this late, Castiel?" she asked. "I was hoping we'd eat together, but if they don't get here, well," she shrugged, smiling, "it'll just be the three of us. Not that I mind, but the more, the merrier!"

"They'll be here soon." The angel took a small sip of coffee. "Thank you for the coffee." Rowena smiled and nodded. "See, Fergus?" she asked her son. "It's safe, even the angel likes it! It won't kill you."

"I don't care." Crowley, hiding his frustration, kept his eyes on his mother. "In fact, I just might kill you myself."

"Don't, Crowley." Dean walked into the kitchen, wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants. Sam wasn't far behind him. "Not here, anyway." He sat next to Cas, looking down at his plate. 

"Rowena, did you cook?" Sam stood in the doorway, eyeing her suspiciously. 

"Why yes, Samuel." Rowena smiled, obviously proud. Seeing Sam's face, she sighed. "I can't try to be a good houseguest? I don't want to leave anytime soon, you know."

"Yes, I know." Sam looked at his brother, who was already scarfing down the bacon. "Fine." He sat across from Dean, reluctantly starting on the eggs. 

"Sam. The bacon is amazing." Dean was already finished his, reaching for Cas's. He ignored Sam's face, but only said, "What? It's not like he eats." Cas just handed it over, sighing but still amused. Rowena watched them as she got Crowley's tea, making sure to put in honey and milk. "Here you go, Fergus," she said, taking a cup for herself. 

"Thank you." He refused to look at her as he took a sip. 

"Oh, you're welcome." She smiled at him, sitting next to him. "Glad to see you're treating me fairly, Fergus." 

"Don't get any ideas, Mother." 

"Oh, alright, if you say so." 

Breakfast was quiet, since nobody wanted to talk to each other. Dean was the first one to leave the table, mumbling something about going to get changed. At first, it seemed like Cas was going to excuse himself, the way he slightly pushed back his chair and looked after him, but ended up staying. "Samuel? Can I talk to you?" Rowena asked as he was about to leave. 

"What, Rowena?" Sam turned around, obviously eager to leave the kitchen. "Can it wait?"

"No! It's important." She started walking to the library, turning back. "So are you coming or what? It'll only take about a minute." Sam sighed, but finally followed behind Rowena. When they were alone, she got stright to business. "How long have they been together?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam leaned against a table, yawning. "Who?"

"Isn't it obvious, Samuel? Your brother and the angel!" Rowena sighed. "You've seen it, haven't you? The way they look at each other?" 

"Sure, yeah," Sam admitted, "but they're not together."

"What? Well, they should be! You seriously haven't done anything about it?" When Sam shook his head, Rowena pressed a hand to her forehead. "I guess it's up to me, then."

"Wait, what?" Sam tried to call after her, but Rowena was already walking away. "Rowena!"

"Don't worry about me, Samuel. Just do what you were going to do." Then, she was out of sight.

Sam walked to his room, sliding into a plaid shirt and a pair of jeans. He tried to find Rowena again, but she was nowhere he could find her. "Crowley?" he asked, having run out of any other options.

"Moose." 

"Where's Rowena?" 

"Don't know, don't care. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to." He snapped his fingers, but was still standing in front of Sam. "Bloody hell, Moose," he finally said. "Can't I go anywhere? It's like I'm being held prisoner! I'm your houseguest!"

Sam ignored the last thing he'd said. "It's an emergency, Crowley. Where's your mother?" 

"I really don't know, Moose. It's not like she tells me where she's going. What's the big deal anyway? She knows not to cause any trouble."

Before he could respond, Dean walked in, carrying his laptop. "Hey, Sammy," he called. "Check this out."

Crowley walked out of the room, waving. "Now, if you'll excuse me." 

Sam looked at the screen. "'Vince Vicente gets unusually violent, almost killing a fan. 18-year-old Faye Clark reports Vicente being irritated and angry, and then snapping when Clark tried to approach him after a show.'" He looked away, nodding. "Yeah, that sounds like Lucifer."

"When will we go, then?" Cas asked, appearing right behind them. 

"Cas," Sam said, "we can't all go, someone's gonna have to stay and watch them." He paused. "You two go, and I'll stay here. Call me if anything goes wrong." Sam managed to get them out of the bunker fairly quickly, assuring them that yes, the spell was working, yes, everything would be okay, and no, they didn't have to worry. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when they were gone. Now, Rowena couldn't put any spell on them, and they got away from Crowley for a while. "You sure seemed in a rush to get them out of here, Moose. Is something wrong?"

"None of your business, Crowley."

"Why the attitude, Moose? I was just going to say that I found her. Mother here appeared to be digging through books about truth spells and silly little enchantments." Rowena showed up beside her son, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Rowena, care to explain?" Sam turned around, facing the witch. 

"I was simply reading through your archives! The Men of Letters know many things about magic, I was just trying to read. Is that a crime?"

"No, it's not, but I know you." Sam kept his eyes on her. "You're planning something."

"It's only my second day here, and I'm already accused of using magic, Samuel?" Rowena turned her eyes onto him. "This is not how I expected you Men of Letters to act towards guests! I can't use magic anyway, thanks to your little spell! I'm weakened!"

"Fine. I'm sorry," Sam said, but he didn't sound sorry. Rowena scoffed, but accepted it. 

"Where are the others? I haven't seen them since they went on that computer, Samuel."

"They found a lead on Lucifer, and they're out investigating." 

Rowena nodded. "Why send just them? I thought you always went with them, everywhere." She smirked. "Oh, is it because of what I said earlier? I knew you'd be thinking about it." Rowena chuckled. "I have a way of doing that, wouldn't you agree?"

"It's actually so I can watch you and Crowley, and make sure you don't ruin anything. Don't get ideas."

"Fine, Samuel. Have it your way, but deep down, you know I'm right." With a laugh, Rowena walked away, picking up a book on her way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam debated calling Dean to warn him about Rowena, but ended up waiting. He was probably still driving, anyway, and while he knew Dean was capable of answering the phone while focusing on the road, he still put his phone down and decided to call him later. Rowena couldn't do anything, anyway.

That still didn't stop her from spending almost all her time in the library, though. Right now, she was in the middle of skimming a spellbook, her eyes quickly leading her down a page before going to the next. Two books she'd already gone through sat on the table, discarded after Rowena couldn't find anything in them. 

"Samuel," she finally said with a sigh, closing it and tossing it aside like she had with the others. "Is this place even organized? I have to say, for a couple of geniuses, these Men of Letters could have at least devised a system for all these books! It'll take me ages to go through them." 

"Luckily, you have nothing but time," Sam said. "You're not leaving this place, so you shoiuldn't have a problem reading through every spellbook we have."

"Watch what you say, Moose." Crowley appeared suddenly, and Rowena turned away, refusing to even look at him. "Mother doesn't like it." Rowena turned towards her son, a smile slowly spreading across her face. 

"See, Samuel? Even Fergus agrees with me." Crowley sighed, already done with her. "And that's saying something." Rowena sounded happier now, chucking to herself like she couldn't believe it. She smirked and walked back over to one of the bookshelves, humming to herself.

"What do you want to do anyway, Mother? It can't wait?" Crowley watched her, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Do you want to get thrown out of here? That's stupid, even for you."

"If you must know," Rowena admitted, smoothing down her dress as she got closer to him, "I'm trying to do something to set up a certain couple. Just a little push, and they'll be throwing themselves at each other!" Crowley rolled his eyes, walking away. "It's not a bad thing, Fergus! I'm actually trying to do some good, unlike you!" she called after him.

"Kids, am I right, Samuel?" Rowena placed a hand on her forehead, shaking her head. "They never listen."

"Sure." Sam picked up his phone, leaving the library just like Crowley had.

Meanwhile, Dean was driving the Impala, the radio turned up to a volume that was slightly too loud but still easy to handle. "Does the music have to be this loud, Dean?" Cas asked, but he didn't make a move to change anything. "We can hear perfectly fine."

"Come on, Cas, this is a classic!" Dean mouthed the words, looking at the angel like he expected him to join in. "Whatever, your loss. I need to introduce you to real music."

"You don't have to do that, Dean," Cas insisted, but he did pay better attention to the song playing. "And I assumed all music is real music." 

"You know what I meant, Cas." He paused, handing him his phone. "Hey, why don't you call Sammy, see how it's going with them?" Before Cas could say anything, Dean's hand was on the volume control, lowering it enough for Sam to be heard over the phone. 

"Yes, Dean, I'll call him now," he said, finding his way to Dean's contact list without much difficulty. Sam's name was at the top of his 'In Case Of Emergency' list, right above his own. "Why would you call me in an emergency when you can just pray to me, Dean?"

"Just call him, Cas," was all Dean said, slightly embarrassed. "I'll do the talking."

"Alright," and then he'd called Sam, who picked up almost instantly. "Hello, Sam."

"Hey, Cas." Sam yawned, obviously tired. "Why are you on Dean's phone?"

"I told him to call you. I just wanted to check in, you know, make sure you're good. They cause any trouble?" 

"No, not really. There's this thing Rowena wants to do though, but she can't." Sam laid back on his bed, sighing. "She's not giving up, though. She alreay went through three spellbooks." 

"Just keep the spell going, Sammy, and you'll be fine. She tell you what she's doing?" Dean already knew the answer, though. Rowena had probably told him, trying to keep herself safe. It was just the kind of thing she would do.

"Uh, no, actually. She's being secretive about the whole thing." Sam rolled his eyes. His answer was accepted without question, and for a moment, he considered actually being honest with them, but stopped himself before he could say anything. 

"Keep an eye on her, Sam," Cas called to him. "We'll be back soon."

"Already done? What did the girl say?" 

"Faye told us that she saw Lucifer's eyes glow red as he slammed her against the stage after his show." Cas didn't hesitiate, already telling Sam everything. "The doctors all told her she was seeing things. He gave her a concussion."

"Any information to go off of? Or does it all just end with her?"

"Not really, Sammy. Lucifer is long gone." Dean finally took the phone out of Cas's hand. "We'll call later. See ya."

"Yeah, bye." Dean hung up the phone, putting it back into his pocket. "What do you say we stop to eat? I'm starving." Then, without waiting for an answer, Dean pulled into the parking lot of a fast food restuarant. 

"Dean, I don't eat."

"I know, but I do. You can get a coffee, or something." Dean grabbed Cas's arm and pulled him along with him, joining the line of people waiting to order. There weren't many people there, though, so time went by easily enough. After just a few minutes, Dean was ordering a bacon cheeseburger, making sure to get a coffee for Cas. They were seated right after.

"Here's your burger," the waitress said, placing it right in front of Dean. "And coffee." She paused as she walked away, looking back at them. "Has anyone ever told you that you make a cute couple?"

"No, no." Dean laughed awkwardly. "We're just friends, okay? Nothing romantic... at all...," he trailed off, looking at Cas.

"You sure look like it," she said, frowning. "Sorry." 

"Don't worry about it," Dean insisted. He breathed a sigh of relief when she was out of sight. "Do we really look like a couple, Cas?"

"I suppose we do, yes," Cas admitted, looking interested in his coffee all of a sudden. "I wonder why." He picked up a sugar packet, carefully dumping it into the coffee. 

"Yeah, well, I don't. I don't want to know." Dean took a bite of his burger, slightly distancing himself from Cas. 

Back at the bunker, Sam had just put his phone down when Rowena walked in on him, startling him and waking him up. She hung back in the doorway, smiling knowingly. "So, Samuel," she began, "was that your brother on the phone?"

"None of your business, Rowena," Sam replied, going to shut the door. Rowena still stood where she was, though, making it impossible. "So what if it was?"

"Well, I want to know how him and Castiel are doing, duh!" She laughed. "Did you tell them about what I'm doing?"

"No. It doesn't matter anyway, because," Sam said, sitting back on his bed, "you can't do anything. You're weakened."

"Silly Samuel. You don't have to use magic to play matchmaker, you know! I just thought I'd talk to them, give them that wee push they need! The spell is my last resort." Sam just rolled his eyes and turned away from her, saying, "Sure, Rowena."

"Why don't you believe me? I'm a great matchmaker, you know! Before I got into witchcraft, I tried to set up Fergus with one of the little girls in town! She would have fallen for him if he weren't so... awkward." She smiled apologetically.

"Mother, yet another story about me? Seriously?" Crowley showed up behind her, arms crossed. "Haven't I heard enough of those? It's bad enough you try to be a good mother, but they aren't even true and you know it. She loved me, Mother, and you moved us away."

"Now, Fergus, I know what happened. I am your mother, after all."

"If you say so, Mother. By the way, I heard your little chat." He looked between Sam and Rowena. "Trying to set up Dean and Castiel, I see? Good luck, you'll need it."

"I don't need luck, son. I'll do fine, thank you." Rowena shot him a look before leaving, smiling like nothing had ever happened.

"She's just awful, isn't she?" Crowley asked Sam before heading in the opposite direction. 

Sam sighed, running his hand through his hair. He picked up his phone, calling Dean. "Heya, Sammy. What's the problem?" Sam could hear the smile in his voice.

"You need to get back here, Dean. I need to get out for a while, and we can't leave Crowley and Rowena on their own." On the other end, Dean chuckled and tried to keep in a laugh. 

"Sorry, but we're eating. They have pie here, Sammy. Pie." Dean paused. "But I can get Cas to watch them if it's that important."

"Yeah, do that." Sam hung up the phone, just waiting for Cas to show up so he could escape for a while. He was already done with Rowena, and Crowley just made it worse. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard a slight whoosh behind him. "Hey, Cas. Sorry about making you leave, but I can't stay here much longer."

"No, I understand. Take all the time you need." Sam nodded, relieved, then said he was going to go food shopping. He left the room, looking more relaxed than he had in a while. Cas followed him to the library, where Rowena sat at the table, without a book in front of her, like she'd been waiting for them.

"Hello, Samuel. Castiel. I didn't expect you back this early, you know."

"I know." Cas didn't move, just watched her from a distance. 

"I don't bite, come on over! I want to have a wee chat with you, that's all." With one last look at Sam, Cas reluctantly walked over to her and Sam left, quickly calling out a goodbye. "So, how are things with you and Dean?"

"Alright. Why are you asking me this?"

"I just wanted to know how close you two are, that's all! Is it alright if I just ask?"

"We're very close, I suppose."

Rowena frowned. "You suppose? Oh, give me something better than that, Castiel! I'm just trying to make conversation." She smiled. "Have you been in any relationships before? I know I have, there's no reason you haven't."

"No." Cas got up from the table, walking off. "Excuse me, I have to go." Then he left, Rowena watching him and already thinking of ways to bring them together.


	4. Chapter 4

It had only been a few days or so, but it felt longer. Cas had started staying with Sam and Dean permanently, even having his own room in the bunker. He hadn't asked for it, since he didn't sleep, but it was the least the brothers could do, and they'd insisted. It was just across the hall from Dean's room, and there was something about having his own room there that made the mornings better, even though he didn't know what.

There were no signs of Lucifer acting up, and even though it gave everyone some time to relax, it also made them on edge, like they would be ready to leave at any minute if they had to. Everyone quickly separarted to do their own things, and it was mostly peaceful. 

"Sammy," Dean said to his brother one morning. "I'll go crazy if I'm stuck here." He was trying to read, but it was obvious he wasn't interested enough. He closed the book, sighing dramatically. "What do you say we go out tonight, have a little fun? Anything's better than this."

"Dean," Sam chuckled, "at least one of us has to stay here to watch over Crowley and Rowena, remember? And I don't think Cas wants to spend an entire night doing that." Almost on cue, the angel appeared in the library's doorway, looking more stressed than he had before.

"Hello, Sam. Dean." He walked over to them, attempting a smile. "What is it that I wouldn't want to do?" 

"Dean was saying that-" Sam started, but couldn't finish because Dean had cut him off, slightly embarrassed. He sighed and rolled his eyes as Dean defended himself, saying, "I didn't say anything, Cas, okay? I was just saying we should go out tonight, have a good time. But someone would have to watch over those two while we were gone..." 

He cut himself off, not looking Cas in the eye. "But if you want to go, I mean, Sammy could babysit. He's done it before."

"If you would like me to stay here, Dean, then I will. You and Sam can go out." His answer took Dean by surprise, and he took a moment to register what the angel had said before saying, "Know what? Never mind. You can't stay here with them, I mean, look at you." Dean pointed in his direction, gesturing lazily. "They're making you go crazy."

"I'm fine, Dean, I just needed some time by myself." Even Cas could hear that he was lying. He shifted uncomfortably, shrugging. "If you want me to stay, I will."

"Know what?" Sam stood up, shaking his head and trying to stifle a laugh. "I'll do something with Crowley and Rowena, take them out somewhere, and then you two can uh, do your own thing." 

"If you insist, Sammy," Dean said, obviously relieved. He took a moment to compose himself before smiling and clapping him on the shoulder. "Call if you need us, okay? We'll be there." 

"Yeah, okay." Sam grinned back, seeing Cas look at Dean hopefully out of the corner of his eye. He didn't say anything as he walked away, but he was still thinking about it when he went towards his room, nearly knocking over Rowena. She smiled when she saw him and smoothed out her dress, asking, "Were you just with Dean and Castiel?"

"None of your business, Rowena." He tried to get by her, but she made it impossible. "And if I was?" Sam stopped trying to escape and just looked at the witch with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, I was going to ask you if you noticed anything going on between them, Samuel, but if you won't talk, well," Rowena chuckled, "I can try to make you."

"No. Maybe. Look, just because you think they have feelings for each other-"

"I don't think, Samuel, I know. And what was it that you saw? You can trust me, I won't tell anyone," Rowena replied with a wink.

"I didn't see anything, actually, so if you'll excuse me," Sam insisted, "I'm going to go now. We'll be going out tonight." He finally was able to walk away, not responding when Rowena called after him, "You could have at least told me sooner, I'll need time to get ready!"

When night finally came, Dean was all too happy to leave. He was practically racing to the Impala, with Cas close behind him. They got inside, and Dean sighed happily. "God, I'm finally out of there. I've been overdue for a night out for too long." He grinned. "What about you?"

"I suppose I was a little annoyed, but I could have stayed with them." Cas shrugged, looking out the window for a moment. "Where are we going, Dean?"

"The bar, Cas, where else? I've been dying to go ever since we got visitors. I still wish we hadn't let them stay, honestly," he admitted with a laugh. "I'm tempted to move out until they leave, maybe find a motel."

"You can't exactly do that, Dean. You have to stay and help out. Sam may need you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just, Cas, it sounds good, doesn't it? Even you have to admit that." 

"Yes, I suppose it does." When nobody said anything for a minute, Dean turned on the radio, already mouthing along to a rock song. He turned it up slightly, enough that it was unnecessarily loud, and ignored Cas when he tried to tell him to turn it down. "Is this 'real music,' Dean?" he finally asked.

"Yes, thank God you're finally learning." Dean smiled and nodded. "If you like this, I've got some stuff like it at home. We could take a break, you know, just listen and relax?"

The way he said it made it sound like he was hoping for the angel to say yes. The song did sound good, though, and Cas did like the idea of spending some time with Dean. "I would like that very much, Dean," he said, and Dean grinned.

The bar was packed with people. Music was playing so lound that someone would have to practically yell to be heard, and everywhere you looked, there was someone holding a drink. Dean seemed to fit right in, already going to pick up beers for himself and Cas. While he went off, almost instantly becoming part of the crowd, Cas looked around, almost uneasily. This wasn't his type of place, but he could handle it for a night.

Meanwhile, Sam was driving a car he'd gotten from the Men of Letters' garage. He would occasionally look behind him, making sure Rowena and Crowley weren't doing anything, then focus on the road, almost wishing he'd stayed behind at the bunker and kept an eye on them there.

"If you don't mind me asking, Samuel, where are we going, exactly? I won't settle for just anywhere, you know," Rowena said from the backseat. "I prefer somewhere with a little elegance, and I'm sure Fergus here would agree."

"I hate agreeing with you, Mother," Crowley said next to her. "But I do have standards, Moose. Where are you taking us?"

"Fergus, a better question would be this: why aren't Dean and Castiel with us? They've been on their own a lot lately, you know."

"Not my problem. Now, back to your original question, Mother. Where are we going?"

Sam sighed. "You'll see when we get there." Rowena rolled her eyes and sighed, making it seem overly dramatic. "But, if you must know, we're going out to eat." His voice had become stern and impatient. 

"I don't eat, Moose." Crowley stared right at him, waiting for him to say something. "This trip is pointless."

"Watch what you say, son." A smirk flickered onto Rowena's face, but it was gone a moment later. "I happen to be starving. Unlike you, I have an appetite."

"And I'm a demon. You seem to have forgotten, but don't worry. I can show you if you'd like." Crowley looked like he were about to do something to Rowena, and Sam immediately stopped the car, narrowing his eyes at him in the mirror. "I'm just kidding, Moose. Don't get so worked up, it's unhealthy."

Sam didn't say anything, just started driving again. He didn't speak to anyone, and since Crowley and Rowena didn't want to talk to each other, everything was silent. It was the kind of silence that was uncomfortable, and even though nobody liked it, they still didn't talk. 

"I bet Dean and Castiel aren't having this problem," Rowena commented. "I bet they're having a wonderful night together. Don't you agree, Samuel?"

"They're fine, Rowena," Sam said, keeping his eyes on the road. "Why do you care, anyway?"

"Oh!" Rowena gasped in mock surprise. "Watch it, I'm only asking for your opinion! I simply said that your brother and the angel are having a better time than we are. And I care because they obviously have feelings for each other, if they'd just talk about it! If I can see it after just a day or two, you've seen it as well!"

"Does it matter? Because I'm not forcing them together. That's what you want to do." Sam sighed and went just a little bit faster. "Anything else you want to add?"

"Because of your tone, Samuel, I won't say anything else! I'm your guest, I should be treated better than this!"

Dean had just returned with the drinks, and he held one bottle in each hand as he navigated through the crowds. He found Cas right where he'd been when he left him, and asked jokingly, "Get scared without me, Cas?"

"I was waiting for you, Dean. I stayed so you would know where I was." Dean sighed, but slightly smiled. He rolled his eyes and turned towards an empty table, gesturing for the angel to follow. 

"Enjoy." Dean handed Cas a beer, opening his own. "Anything you wanna do, you know, like hook up? I can gaurantee there's someone here that would want you." He took a sip of his beer, feeling like he couldn't look him in the eye all of a sudden. 

"I don't do those things, Dean. I believe you will, though." Even though he could barely taste it, Cas sipped from his own drink. "You're welcome to."

"Not tonight, Cas. Tonight, it's just us." Dean cleared his throat, realizing what he'd just said and how it sounded. "I mean, well, you know." He smiled, like he'd just cleared everything up. 

"Alright, Dean," was all Cas said, absently sipping his beer. "I just assumed you would want to."

"Sorry to disappoint," Dean said. "I- never mind, just drink. We probably won't get another night like this, with those two staying with us. Enjoy it while you can." Cas nodded, taking a slightly bigger sip than before. Dean watched him, and chuckled. "Just try not to get drunk, 'kay? Don't have too much."

"I won't, Dean," he promised. "You can't, either."

"Come on, Cas, I can barely get drunk now. I'm practically immune to alcohol, I drink the damn stuff like it's water." 

"Of course," Cas replied, noticing that half of Dean's beer was already gone. "You drink quite fast, Dean." 

"Yeah, I know. I'll probably just keep getting faster. Who knows, maybe it could come in handy later." Dean smiled, just a little proud of himself. "Right?"

"Right." With a cue from Dean, Cas held his bottle up against his, barely hearing the sound when they connected. "I've never been to a bar this loud." He took another sip, looking around. "And all this dancing these women are doing is... inappropriate." He pointed in the direction of three women, all blonde, entertaining three men near the stage. "How do you get used to it?"

"It just happens, you know? You get used to it over time." He eyed the middle blonde, who was starting to kiss the man in front of her. Cas couldn't help but feel a bit possessive over Dean then, seeing him be so obvious looking at someone like that. He told himself that it was because he'd said the night was just for them, and tried to believe it, but he knew there was something else, he just didn't know what it was.

He hadn't realized he was staring until Dean waved a hand in front of his face. "You okay? You looked a little pissed, Cas." The angel took a moment to focus again before nodding. "Yes, Dean," he said. "I'm fine." Dean nodded, believing him, even though some part of him was saying not to. He didn't pick up his beer, but watched Cas drain his entire bottle in just a few sips. 

"Want another one? Maybe I can just grab it and get back here, in no time. But if you're gonna ask for it, you better do it now. I'll barely make it out alive if I go any later." Dean chuckled. He stood up, looking back at him hesitantly. "So? Want it?"

Cas shook his head. "I'll be fine, Dean. No thank you." Any other time, Dean would say something about the angel's manners, maybe even make a joke about how he should be a little more rude, but now, he just smiled and sat back down. He was honestly finding it kind of amusing right now.

"If you say so, Cas." Dean took a sip from his own bottle, which quickly turned into a series of sips until he finished the whole thing. He would have gone up for more, but he found himself studying Cas instead.

At the bunker, he'd looked like he'd aged a bit from stress, even though his vessel wasn't supposed to age when it was possessed. He wasn't sure if it was the lights shining on him or something else, but now, he looked kind of happy. He didn't even look as tired as he had before. Maybe he just needed some time away from the bunker, Crowley, and Rowena.

Even though he didn't say anything, it was obvious Cas knew he was staring. He seemed to be okay with it though, even looking more relaxed the more Dean looked at him. "I'll, uh," he began, unsure of what to say. He had known, but he had just forgotten, and he didn't know how. "I'll get myself another drink, 'kay? Will you be okay here?"

"Yes, Dean," he replied. "I'll be fine. You go ahead, you don't want to 'barely make it out alive.'" He even used airquotes around the last part, which made the angel look a bit like a nerd, but Dean just nodded.

"Yeah, okay, Cas," he said, walking away and accidentally bumping into a table. "You, uh, just wait. Yeah, I'll be back soon."

He mentally cursed himself on his way back to the bar. He hadn't been watching where he was going because he was staring at his best friend, who suddenly seemed different to him in a way he couldn't describe.

Even though he was nowhere near drunk, Dean decided that it was just the beer, and that he was starting to get affected by it. It wasn't the most logical explanation, but it was enough for him. "It was just the beer," he told himself as he held up a finger for another drink.

Sam bit into his cheeseburger, watching Rowena pick at a salad with a plastic fork. She'd already complained about how the restaurant was cheap and greasy, and when she ordered something, it 'wasn't exactly her favorite food, but it would do.' He was really starting to regret taking them out now, and wished they were back at the bunker. 

"Are you seriously eating this, Samuel? It's a fat-filled greasetrap for God's sake! How can you even go near it?"

"Just eat, Rowena. You're lucky that you're out now, anyway." The witch heaved a sigh and ate a tiny piece off the lettuce. She looked a bit disgusted, but forced more down, acting like it was the worst thing she'd ever had to do.

"Don't mind her, she can't stand any of it. I, for one, can handle it, Moose. I don't eat anyway." Crowley watched his mother eat, and finally he sighed, slightly raising his voice when he said, "Mother, you're not going to die. I mean, I wouldn't care if you did, but please, cut the dramatics."

"This is not how you should act towards your mother! I raised you, Fergus, and brought you into existence, and this is how you repay me? I can't stand this anymore." She put down the fork and walked out of the restaurant, muttering about ungrateful children. 

"I'll keep her from leaving, Moose. She wouldn't listen to you anyway," and then Crowley was also headed out the door. He caught up with her when she was just outside the car, and Sam quickly tossed some cash onto the table before following.

"-out of all the ways to act towards me, this is the worst! If it weren't for me, Fergus, you wouldn't even exist! I thought all children loved their mothers, but if that's how you feel, then," Rowena was saying, starting to fake cry. "I was the only one there for you when you were a baby, and while I may not have been the best, I-"

"Best? You were the worst! I was ridiculed by all the townspeople because of you, remember? You didn't even care! You only cared when you were drinking, or when you were faking it for all the people around you!"

"I loved you, Fergus, and you know it! If I hated you, I would have left you when you were a child! Think about it!" She saw Sam coming and brought more tears, saying, "Samuel, we need to leave now! I can't stand being out here with him anymore!"

"Get in the car, then," Sam said, sighing. He opened the door to the backseat, and slammed it when both Rowena and Crowley were in. 

Dean got the call when he was done with the majority of his second beer. "Hey, Sammy. Trouble?"

"Actually, yeah. You two need to get over here now, Dean. I need a break." Sam hung up immediately, or tried to, but not until Dean heard Rowena yell something about Crowley into the phone. 

"Cas," he said when his phone was back in his pocket. "Bad news. We've gotta go." He still was getting that weird feeling from earlier. He wasn't too worried about it. He'd told himself it would go away by the time the effects of the beer wore off, and that the next morning, he'd be back to the way he was. 

"Sam is having trouble?" The angel's blue eyes were suddenly intensely focused on him. Dean nodded, having a little trouble looking away. Even when he was driving, going back to the bunker, Dean could see those eyes clearly in his head. Something had to be wrong with him, because there was no way Cas was any more than his best friend. 

It just wasn't possible.


End file.
